Pity
by Autumn Luna-Dancer
Summary: Jigsaw killed lots of peopel. Has he ever felt any pity for any of them? just once.
1. I'd like to play a game

When she woke up she realized she was naked. She was naked on a cold cement floor. What happened? Ware is I? She looks around wildly. She was in a cage! On one side was one of the cages walls the other a maze of razor coated wire. Why? Who did this?  
She starts to look around agen. Maybe I missed something? That's when she notices it. A small black tape player. Theirs a peace of paper with the word "PLAY ME' taped to it. Hesitantly she picks it up. Takes the small tape sticks it in and pushes play.  
"Hello I'd like to play a game." It was the scariest voce she had ever heard. "Nearly every day I see you standing on a street corner. Putting you hands on people's husbands, fathers, brothers and then getting into peoples cars. Sense you seem to have no regard for what happens to your own body I'm giving you a chance for redemption. I've injected you with a slow acting Posen on the other side of the cage is the antidote and the door. You only have to get passed the razors. You have 2hrs."

Okay chapter one of three. Hopefully.


	2. Maze of Razer wire

Chapter2 Maze of Razer wire or Jigsaws Little Acsedent.

detected to Dracinaand and kakuro No gore! It's not scary or its sad. or it will be.

The trap was relatively simile. their were 3 walls and a feeling. they were made of iron pipes welded in a checker bored pattern. the space between the bars were wide enough for a man size hand to reach throe. the razes on the other hand went so simile. they were thin and circle shaped also they were put together in a way so that they made little balls so that no mater witch way you toched them you were cut. also they were tied together with fishing line so it looked like they wear floating in mid-air.

The girl smiled. This was a chanting! her smile turn slowly more fears. when she was younger her mom forced her to go to endless ballot, gymnastics, and swimming practesise. Even thou her last pactice had been all most 5 years ago she still did her stretches and exercises. carefully she felt the first wire it went strait throe it was just about to her thie.

Getting on her tip toes she lifted her right leg and carefully swung it over the wire. and set it down on the other side. lifting her left she bent it and set it next to her right. carefully she started to bend her self foreword. she placed her self so her right hind was on one side and her left was on the other. she placed her right foot on the right side as well. putting all her weaht on her uper body she twisted her foot so that her heel was facing the antidote. turned so she was on her right side and her left arm was still on the other side carefully she pulled it to her self lieing striate on her back she schooted to the side. Carefully she rolled on to her right side and used her left hand to push her self up side ways. using her right elbow she pushed her self onto her left side. and stood up. she sneered to herself he had made a flaw after all. the wires were in a pattern. All she had to do was repeat the same steps over ones or twice.

'I didn't make a mistake.I had planed it that way, But I over looked something.I had no knowledge of her life before now.' He didn't know she had taken balla or gymnastics. Also he had thoht she wold panic right off the bat and try and escape by rushing the wire, that was how the last man died 1. He shighd to him self. This had been to easy. She had lerd no lesson! Did she appropriate her life any more then she had a half hour ago? Maybe. He could tell that the posies was afeting her. she was pale and sweating coffining blood up now and then. In fact she was coffining so hard that her hole body shook. when she reached the end he saw that maybe she had learned her lesson. She had hundreds of small cuts over her body. She was missing part of her heal and one of her pinky toes. He could see a small cut running parallel with the mane artery on her neck and a long cut down the side of her face all most toching her left eye. Even thou he hated to admit et she had a very appealing form. She stood around 5'9" with blood red hair that reached her hind corners. Not only was she nice to look at he knew she was a good person. She gave food to the home less visit people at nursing homes vointerd at a church and rased money for a local charety.So why did he pick her why did he do it? Simple to get her to stop. If she survived she wold never let another man that she didn't know or was in a relationship toch her like that again. He watched as she stood up and promptly go into a coffining fit. Falling to her nee blood spilling from her mouth. How much had he given her? Just enofe to kill a person wehing 120-180 lb in 2 hrs. How much did she weahe? He looked her over quickly from her she looked around 90-100 lb. He redid his calculations. that gave her 15-20mins at most. He looked at the clock it had taken her 15mins to get out of the cage If she didn't take the antidote NOW she wold die!

If you wanted to get down to the nitty gritty he had hoped she wold survive2. She was a good person he had only wanted to teach her a leson.So thats why it shocked him so much to see her walk right past the antidote up to his pep hole and ask. "Can I a least see the face of the man who is my murderer?"

AN: I never set out to make her die in a extremely gory manner.

1: If you don't know what I'm taking about watch saw again. Or how did that fat man die?

2: He liked her as a person. He saw what she did and didn't like it. the reason she got out of the trap so esaly is because deep down he didn't want her dead. just to scare her out of doing what she was doing.  
Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I'm having a little trouble writing what jig saw is thinking but he keeps sounding like a pervert also All chapters have now been spell checked but some of the word are still misspeled manly because the spell chek didn't have the word I was thinking.  
Read and Review! 


End file.
